Troubled Heart
by Ieath-Hand
Summary: Ship runs out of fuel, and happens to get invaded by kai pirates. 3 weeks on a ship to get to a station. Gene/Suz.Break up of Melf/Gene will be hard :\. Chapter 1 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

BITroubled Heart/I/B By: Cyborg-911 Disclaimer:I don't own Outlaw Star, or characters, or Any plot ideas of outlaw star.  
  
Ship Just happens to be out of gas and stuck in space, Because reckless Gene thought that he could make it from Tywong-02 all the way to Sentinel III in like 1/10th of fuel left. The ship slowly drifts in space hoping to run into a new town.  
  
"Great Job Gene, Not only will we be spending 3 weeks of boredom but maybe 1 week of starving...." Jim yelled as he stomped his little feet as he advanced in Gene's direction. Gene just sat there sighing, and tuning out what Jim was saying. Just then Aisha was eating like 2 bags of chips and a whole pizza. Jim eye's narrowed.  
  
"Grr make that two and a half weeks of starving." Jim grunted giving Aisha the stink eye. Aisha just looked back with sauce all over her mouth.  
  
"What are you saying? I don't eat THAT much" Aisha pleaded not guilty to Jim. Aisha rubbed her hand against Jim's head forcing him to grow aggrivated.  
  
"I say we have to hide the food from Aisha, and just give her the food at right times so we can actually LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Jim yelled trying to solve their problems while everyone took it like a joke.  
  
"Calm down Jim, We'll find some way out like we always do." Gene said Sitting in a chair with his feet prompt on the table. Then Melfina caught his eye as she walked in.  
  
"Why is everyone yelling? is something wrong?" Melfina asked trying to help out. She just put on a Confused expression as Jim began to yell again.  
  
"YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, DUMBASS GENE HERE GOT US STUCK IN SPACE" Jim said pointing his finger blamely at Gene.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
Suzuka awoke from her slumber from all the yelling that was going on. She sat up and rubbed her eye, and as usually the first thing she grabbed for was her sword. She turned to grab it and placed her hand on the blade almost cutting her finger she draws it back and instead looks for the handle. once located in the dark she picked it up and sat up. She pushed herself off the bed and began shifting her feat in the direction of the Light Switch.  
  
"So dark when a sun isn't around" Suzuka painted out. Although she didn't have to worry about stepping on something in the dark. She wasn't a unorganized women. She decided that first she was going to see what the matter was, then Take a shower. She rested her hand on the handle and before she could turn someone on the opposite end already opened her door.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
"Gene I'm being hacked and someone is on the ship, I couldn't tell u sooner do to the Script their Virus was running on. I sugges you quickly prepare for the intruders... KZZZZSHSHHHHZZSHHH." Gilliam reported before he faded out. Gene quickly stood up and searched for his blaster. He didn't have it on him at the moment. It was all the way back at his room. He quickly began to run for it. But soon as he walked around the corner from the Meeting room. A couple rounds of bullets were fired.  
  
Gene retreated back into the room where Aisha, Jim, and Melfina was. Then looking in the room, he realized Suzuka wasn't here. Gene watched as Aisha drew out her claws and ran out the door way.  
  
Aisha ran after him. Bullets not hurting her. She caught up and threw her hand through his stomache, only to get her hand's stained with blood. Gene came around congratulating Aisha, and running for his room.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
Thinking it was Gene, Aisha, Jim or Melfina, Suzuka didn't draw herself in a defensive position. She realized that was a mistake to assume that when she found the rear end of a rifle hitting her head knocking her back to the ground. She hit the floor but quickly rolled backwards regaining a standing position before running after him to thrust her sword in his flesh.  
  
The man shot some rounds instead, seeing how she didn't seem to fall unconcious easily. Suzuka easily blocked the bullets as she advanced, closing the distance they once shared.  
  
"Shit!" the man could only manage to cry out as she was pratically 1 foot from him. He began to turn tail and run but once he had his back turned Suzuka had already caught up.  
  
"EhYa" Suzuka Muffled out a scream of hatred as she stabbed him through the back. spilling blood on her once clean floor.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
"Gene do you got your gun yet???" Aisha yelled while keeping an eye on Melfina and Jim for protection.  
  
"Yea here it is." Gene cried out as he ran out of his room and headed for Suzuka's.  
  
"Gene where the hell are you going?" Jim said plainly. Gene stopped and turned and scratched his head.  
  
"Suzuka's room, to see if we can regroup with her" Gene said and began to run again only to be cut off once again.  
  
"Gene Lets just searched the other half of the ship. Suzuka can handle anything that invades this ship so lets go." Jim said trying to use the best plan possible.  
  
"There are only 2 men left on the ship" Gilliam managed to blunt out before going static again. Gene jsut sighed.  
  
"Gilliam is a determined Computer isn't he?" Gene said as he ran for Hallway A-M. Second he walked around the corner he found a blade heading for his face. he dodged the dagger cutting a small piece of his hair. Gene quickly drew his blaster and shot the guy in one clean shot in the head. Gene could only smurk at his accomplishment.  
  
"Two down and one to go" Jim said. Aisha was shot by a rocket launcher from their back side. Aisha hit he wall of the ship, knocked out cold....  
  
"Shit! Gene screamed. Gene ran around the corner and found a man blasting a gun in his direction. Gene was pinned behind the wall with Melfina and Jim.  
  
"TAKE THIS BASTARD!" Gene yelled turning the corner and shooting in his direction.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
Meanwhile: Suzuka heard and explosion come from somewhere near. She ran toward the sound, running through endless hallways. She saw someone take a few shots around the corner. Suzuka narrowed her eyes and ran in his direction. Suzuka easily caught up to him and cut off his leg leaving his blood to fill the cracks of the floor with death. Suzuka sighed with relief that it was over with. But then she heard a gunshot. Before she could even think to block, a bullet pierced her leg. As pain built up she muffled out a scream.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" She yelled as she fell to the floor holding her wound. She crawled for cover back behind the wall.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
Gene stood stone stiff. After he shot his round he heard Suzuka's scream. Atleast it sounded like her scream. The same one he heard when fighting Leilong. Gene turned pale as he realized he had shot Suzuka.  
  
"Oh shit...." Gene said as he collapsed to his knees. Aisha ran over to Suzuka in trying to give her aid.  
  
"Suzu! Are you alright?" Aisha yelled coming around the corner.  
  
"Aisha, does it look like i'm alright? I'm bleeding for god's sake" Suzuka said holding her leg, trying to keep from losing too much blood. "Gene you bastard, Wait till I heal, you'll get yours." Suzuka yelled before she felt her leg had a sudden jolt of pain.  
  
Gene recooperating himself ran to Suzuka's aid as well. Jim followed while Melfina walked toward Suzuka's location.  
  
"Oh fuck, Suzuka I'm so fucking sorry. You think I can be forgivin" Gene said looking at her wound.  
  
"Maybe if, My leg isn't paralyzed or my bone isn't broken. But if they are. You can consider yourself dead Gene." She said holding her leg.  
  
"Suzuka eat this, it should reduce the pain." Jim held out a pill. Suzuka grabbed for it and quickly stuck it in her mouth. She swallowed quickly to avoid tasting her own blood which were all over her hands.  
  
"Damn Suzuka, you bleed to easily." Gene said.  
  
"GENE! THIS IS NO TIME TO MAKE STUPID REMARKS" Jim said opposing his irrelavent comment.  
  
"Well Suzuka I think you'll be alright but lets get you the Infirminary" Gene said as he bent over to try and lift her.  
  
"No, Gene. Dammit it hurts to much to move right now." Suzuka said. She used her free hand to push him back as Jim came closer again.  
  
"Well Suzuka we need to get you there anyways." Jim said as he put a small capsule infront of Suzuka's face. Jim broke it in half and a small amount of gas was released. within a second Suzuka passed out.  
  
"Ok Aisha or Gene carry her there. It shouldn't hurt her now" Jim said as he smacked Gene in the back of the head.  
  
"My back hurts form that rocket launcher, I dont think I could take carrying Suzuka" Aisha blutted out as she headed back to her room.  
  
"Attention please, Attention please, The ship that invaded us has retreated but..." Gilliam said regaining his full potential back.  
  
"But what?" Gene said trying to get the computer to finish his sentence.  
  
"For some reason their ship self destructed...." Gilliam said. as his little body lowered itself to the ground.  
  
"What the hell. Are the Kai pirates that crazy?" Gene said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I really don't know Gene, but shouldn't Suzuka be of prime concern. This discussion always be discussed later." Gilliam said in his usual regular calm voice.  
  
"Right." Gene said as he placed on arm around Suzuka's back and his left arm under her knee caps of her leg. ##God why the hell did this have to happen, I feel so stupid, Sorry suzuka....## Gene thought as he carried her to the Infirminary...  
  
((Author Note: Well, did you like it? Did you not like it? Whichever one it is REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm going to finish this whole story even if I get no reviews. Because i dont like it when pple dont finish their stories just becuase of the lack of Reviews. But I would appreciate ur reviews =). It would make me so much more happier to know whether its good nor whether I should stop while I'm ahead. Now time for the cliff hanging questions: Will Gene get injured by Suzuka when she heals? Or are all the intruders gone? Why did the ship self destruct itself? Will Melfina talk more next chapter besides one sentence? Can i think of any more questions? I wonder how long i can keep this chain of Questioning? Do you konw how long? Why do i keep asking questions? Could this mean I'm just plain stupid and dumb? who knows? not me :\ )) 


	2. Remember Me

==Remember Me== By:Cyborg-911 Disclaimer: See chapter one (Oh yes this makes it so much ezier)  
  
#Note: I reread my first chapter, and man do I suck at details so i'm gonna go extra careful in putting details in for the rest of this story. not too many pple read Outlaw star stories anymore or write them for that matter. So i won't expect many reviews.#  
  
  
  
Suzuka awoke and for a second or two couldn't figure where she was and why. She sat up to move, prompting herself up with her right arm. Once she sat up she immediatly felt a jolt of pain to great to apprehend. She quickly laid back down and remembered that she was shot by gene. ##Gene... why the hell would you shoot before you look...## she thought as she slowly laid back down. As she laid back down the stiff bed making her uncomfortable. She let out a small groan as her leg felt like a charlie horse but like three times worse. Holding in her expression of pain, she let out a small whimper.  
  
"Oh I see you finally awake Suzuka. Would you like me to call someone here?" A pink robot said that was hovering above her.  
  
"Get Gene here so I can kick his ass" Suzuka muffld to low for Gilliam to hear. Gilliam opened up and let his little robotic arms wave in the air in confusion.  
  
"What was that Suzuka? What did you say?" Gilliam asked waiting for an answer as he tried to cross his little arms.  
  
"It's nothing Gilliam. Don't bother anyone, it was partially my fault that I didn't block the bullet, or assumed for that matter than all targets were eliminated." She said gracefully trying to avoid Gene coming in here to make things worse or Aisha annoying her.  
  
Just then Melfina walked in with a tray with a tea cup and teapot on it. And small wong tong soup. Melfina opened her fragile eyes in suprise that Suzuka was awake.  
  
"Oh! Suzuka you awake. I was going to drink this tea, but here you can have it" Melfina said smiling as happy as she could. She put the tray on her lap and scratched her head.  
  
"Thank you Melfina. So you were going to just sit in here with me till I awoke?" Suzuka asked trying hard to sit up so she would be capable of drinking tea.  
  
"Yes, Gene is trying to look for extra fuel. and Jim is cleaning up his hands after he removed your bullet." Melfina said in a lesser happy town. She gently placed her hand on Suzuka's pillow trying to puff it up.  
  
"oh..." Suzuka looked at her leg and noticed a bandage. She still felt some pain now. but for some reason after finding out it was sort of healed, the pain went down. ## must be my mind thinking i was in great pain## She thought as she quicking set aside her tray to her left, and moved her legs of the side of the bed.  
  
"Suzuka lie back down, you don't gotta try and walk around" Gene said with a smirk as he walked in from another door in the room. He leaned his right shoulder against the door way and crossed his arms.  
  
"I wouldn't have to TRY to walk around. I could BE walking around if someone wouldn't have shot me" She said coldly. She had every right to be cold when your shot in the leg. Even though she had the right she quickly regretted seeing how harsh that sounded in her head.  
  
"Uh... well um..." Gene was speechless then. That got him. he couldn't protest against her trying to walk around so he quickly tried to apologize again. "I'm sorry Suzuka, I'll get you a cruch if you would just wait right here." He said as he quickly turned around shuffling his feat on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to get myself some coffee instead now. I'll see you later Suzuka" Melfina said as she quickly turned around. Melfina walked out and let the door close slowly.  
  
ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
After about 10 minutes Suzuka was fed up with waiting and went looking for Gene limping down the halls. She leaned against the left wall for support. She heard a the sound of boxes and tools being moved so she walked toward the noise.  
  
As Suzuka entered one of the ship's storage space rooms. She could glared up at Gene who was on a ladder looking through boxes. She sighed and limped forward a bit before speaking. "I really got bored waiting for ten minutes for you to find a simple crutch which is in the box labeled ST-10X." Suzuka said pointing at the box.  
  
Gene was caught by surprise when he heard her speak. he turned around and then looked at the box she was pointing. "Oh Suzuka.. Didn't hear you come in......" Before he could finish though his feet just left him. He lost his balance and fell off the ladder as he grew fear of pain hitting the floor. Gene instead fell on Suzuka front first.  
  
Suzuka couldn't move quick enough to avoid him falling on her. She felt his heavy weight press her to the ground quickly... but she didn't feel any great pain except for a small numbness on her back. Gene was now on top with her legs split about one half of a foot and him laying directly down the center of her. She was being blessed with the warmth of his body as he was her. Gene had his hands pinned around Suzuka's head. His face was so close to her's they could touch if one just tilted their head.  
  
Suzuka couldn't move or say anything. They just locked gazes at eachother for atleast a minute. It was like they were in a trance. Gene could smell her great aroma. Her scent made soap smell inferior. Gene couldn't help himself for a minute. He had lost total control over himself. He felt himself slowly bring his lips towards Suzuka's.  
  
Suzuka seeing what he was about to do, broke out of her little trance and interrupted his intention with a sentence. "Are you going to get off me now?" Suzuka asked regretting it. She had wanted him to give her a kiss, but she had several better reasons not to. Gene stopped in his tracks and nodded. He was about to stand up until he heard glass break. Gene quickly ceased himself from standing up and looked to see what had happened.  
  
Melfina had dropped her plate with food on the floor as she saw the position they were in....  
  
(OH YES! us author's always gotta leave a cliff hanger to make sure you return to read our stories. You dont understand how FUN CLIFF HANGERS ARE~!!. Ahem... when your writing the story that is. I hate reading a story full of cliff hangers. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT. TILL NEXT WEEK.!! IF not sooner. Tell me if the detail in this was any better or not. or you could say a sentence like. "You fucking suck yoru fuckin dick. I've seen my grandma write better than you, and she's dead" I also welcome those. because their funny sometimes. Depending on the person that is. If they are too harsh. I might have to hurt someone :\) Love peace, and chicken grease. Lataz. 


	3. Notice

I'm very sorry you all For abandoning you. BUT I FINALLY FIGURED OUT MY PASSWORD! WOOO HOOO! anyways I'm goin to move this story to my new pin name.

AKA KhasKlwn ok? please be sure to check it out.


End file.
